nodq_cawfandomcom-20200214-history
The 2007 NoDQ CAW Cup - Round 1 Match 8
The 2007 NoDQ CAW Cup - Round 1 Match 8 is the eighth episode of Season 9 of NoDQ CAW as well as the two-hundred-and-eleventh episode overall. It is an opening round match in the 2007 NoDQ CAW Cup between Spider-Man and Michael Myers. Match Spider-Man clubs Michael Myers down with a double axe handle and a clothesline. Myers hits Spider-Man with a clothesline of his own. Spider-Man hits Myers with a spinebuster then leaps from the top turnbuckle with a hurricanrana. Spider-Man hits Myers with another clothesline. Myers punches Spider-Man repeatedly then clotheslines him out of the ring before following. Spider-Man gives Myers a wrestling takedown. Myers responds with a DDT before returning Spider-Man to the ring before following him back in. Spider-Man is having none of it and throws Myers out of the ring before leaping onto him with a corkscrew plancha. Myers gives Spider-Man a neckbreaker then returns to the ring to leap onto him with a cross body press. Myers returns Spider-Man to the ring then follows to roll him up for a 1-count. Myers clotheslines Spider-Man. Spider-Man fights back with a clothesline of his own, again knocking Myers out of the ring. Spider-Man leaps from the top turnbuckle with a five star frog splash onto Myers. Spider-Man returns Myers to the ring then climbs the turnbuckle to attempt a Top Rope Hurricanrana but Myers dodges. Myers dodges a clothesline from Spider-Man and delivers a back body drop. Spider-Man tangles Myers in the ropes and clubs him with a series of double axe handles before knocking him out of the ring with a top rope leg drop. Spider-Man leaps onto Myers with a slingshot leg drop. Spider-Man rolls Myers onto a ringside commentary table then leaps at Myers with a five star frog splash, knocking Myers off the table to the floor. Spider-Man returns Myers to the ring then covers him for a 2-count. Spider-Man gives Myers a release German suplex and covers Myers but Myers has his foot under the ropes. Myers gives Spider-Man a double-underhook powerbomb for a 2-count. Myers gives Spider-Man a springboard bulldog for another 2-count. Spider-Man gets Myers in an octopus stretch but Myers gets free. Myers attempts a German suplex but Spider-Man flips free. Myers gives Spider-Man a bodyslam then mounts and punches him. Spider-Man fights back with another release German suplex. Myers gives Spider-Man a double-underhook driver to pick up a 2-count. Myers Irish whips Spider-Man into the corner and attempts a Running Chop Block but Spider-Man blocks the attempt. Spider-Man attempts a clothesline but Myers dodges and successfully hits the Running Chop Block, though Spider-Man kicks out of the attempted pin before even a 1-count. Spider-Man Irish whips Myers into the corner and hits him with the Spidey Splash. Myers fires back with two consecutives Running Chop Blocks. Myers makes the cover but Spider-Man’s foot is under the ropes. Myers attempts the 10/31 but Spider-Man blocks it and hits a Michinoku Driver nefore putting Myers in another octopus stretch. Myers fights back with a Sleeper Suplex but fails to get a count from the referee as Spider-Man’s foot is under the ropes. A 10/31 from Myers sees similar results. Spider-Man clotheslines Myers then hits a five star frog splash for a 2-count. Spider-Man rolls Myers up for another 2-count. Spider-Man clothesline Myers again but Myers hits back with another 10/31, followed by another two. Myers covers Spider-Man for a 3-count to advance in the tournament. Winner: Michael Myers }} | - style="text-align: right;" } } | on }}}}} }} |} NoDQ CAW Xtra Sagat versus Batman from The Road to Deadly Sin 3. Category:Season 9 Category:NoDQ CAW Cup